Clasbul
""Clasbul"" is a habitable rocky planet, third from it's G-type star in the life zone of the Sufugnoff system. It's the third of seven planets in the system. It has a moon named Tuci. There is also a small asteroid in orbit. Clasbul belongs to the territory of Marquis Sufugnoff of the Humankind Empire of Abh. History The United Mankind Occupation At first, the occupation by the United Mankind Peace Preservation Force went smoothly as most Clasbul citizens, like most imperial planets, had nothing to do with the Ahb. They were just part of the empire. Most lander citizens weren't concerned about the change as they have always been left to govern themselves unless matters involve conflict with imperial laws. As such the citizens were not openly hostile but merely regarded them as annoying guests. However this view changed quickly as the occupation forces soon interfered with local public services and citizens rights, forcing their entry into the services and organizations by placing their own men in position. As the Principality Guards, Sufugnoff's private soldiers, maintained a feisty resistance from multiple locations, many high-profile figures from the local governments escaped to join their ranks. The occupation forces also immediately began to search for and persecute Abhs and members of local resistance fighters. They made roadblocks, and forced people with blue hair to change their hair color or be shaved. They also began to send people to "re-education schools" which were a kind of concentration camps. At this point people were becoming angered enough to revolt. Then, in a span of about thirty minutes, the army blocked streets, started unannounced searches with extreme impropriety, were quick to fire weapons, allowed callous automobile destruction, and other such things. These extreme actions can be linked to the realization of the presence of Lafiel and Jinto. In the ensuring hunt, the army started firing within populated areas without regard to the bystanders. They demanded the citizenry to hand over the fugitive Abh, but the people of Clasbul weren't convinced of the evil Abh while witnessing the gun fire of the army. The people of Clasbul weren't armed, but mobs did form to beat several soldiers and take their weapons. Of course, many people fled for their homes, attempting to avoid the soldiers at all costs. Curfew and Martial law were declared and soon the army spread EM bugs all over the planet disrupting any wireless communication (and control transmission used by cars and the like). The United Mankind forces also began to fortify their positions everywhere in response to the looming presence of imperial forces coming to retake Sufugnoff. However, given the sheer number of the incoming fleet, eventually the UM forces began retreating back to fall back points. Aftermath of the Occupation In the aftermath of the occupation, elected public managers, governmental representatives, and office holders who cooperated with the United Mankind were ousted by new elections. Surviving United Mankind soldiers were arrested and sent to imperial prison camps. The experience and stories of the Clasbul people found its way throughout the empire. Many of the unconcerned and moderate subjects of the empire started to change their opinion towards the United Mankind and their allies as well as the empire itself, looking more favorably on the latter. Others still joined the Star Forces or the merchant marine. Category:Locations